Match 000007
Combatants Mr. Tennessee vs Grappler Match Text March 16, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Mr. Tennessee vs Grappler Littleton stays in the ring. Gentz climbs out of the ring to be replaced by Jackson. Littleton puts the microphone to his mouth. “The following contest is set for one fall with a ten minute time limit. The referee for the match is Tom Jackson.” Another masked wrestler walks down the aisle. He’s dressed in blue tights and a red mask with the outline of the state of Tennessee on the side. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, from Nashville, weighing 274 pounds, is Mr. Tennessee!!” The crowds boo horribly. Tennessee climbs into the ring. The crowd continues to boo. He shouts, “Shut your stupid, inbred Mississippi mouths!!” The crowd booed even louder. Another masked wrestler walks down the aisle. He’s dressed in all white from head to toe. The crowd cheers greatly. He climbs onto the ring apron. Littleton continues, “His opponent, from Starkville, weighing 235 pounds, is the Grappler!!” Several fans clamor for an autograph from Grappler as he stands on the ring apron and plays to the crowd. Tennessee covers his ears to the deafening “Grappler” chants. Grappler climbs into the ring. Both masked wrestlers come to the middle of the ring. Jackson reminds them of the match rules. He calls for the bell. Tennessee nails Grappler with a forearm smash to the back of the head as Grappler turns to sign one last autograph. Tennessee grabs Grappler by the back of the mask and slams his head into the turnbuckle four times. Jackson tells Tennessee to get out of the corner. Tennessee whips Grappler across the ring. Tennessee charges the corner, but Grappler moves out of the way. Grappler snap mares Tennessee and wrenches back with a reverse chinlock. Tennessee cries out in pain. Jackson asks if he’d like to submit, but Tennessee refuses. Grappler releases the chinlock and bounces off the side ropes with a rolling neck snap. Tennessee’s head slams backwards violently against the mat. Grappler plays to the crowd as Tennessee tries to clear the cobwebs out of his head. Tennessee comes at him with a double axehandle, but Grappler ducks and cinches him in a waistlock from behind. Grappler takes him over with a German suplex. Grappler gets to his feet first. As Tennessee straightens up, Grappler hooks him up for a vertical suplex. Tennessee blocks it. Grappler wrenches on Tennessee’s neck. Grappler takes him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Grappler gets back to his feet and bounces off the side ropes with an elbowdrop across Tennessee’s chest. Grappler then grabs Tennessee’s right leg and applies a toehold. Tennessee rolls him up with an inside cradle, but they are in the ropes. Tennessee rolls out of the ring. Grappler starts to go after him, but Jackson stops him. Grappler backs into the middle of the ring. Jackson administers the count. Tennessee paces outside the ring, trying to work out a kink in his neck. He finally climbs onto the ring apron when Jackson’s count gets to eight. He complains to Jackson about a mask pull, but Jackson’s not buying it. Grappler comes over. Tennessee swings a wild right hand that Grappler ducks. Grappler tries to slingshot Tennessee into the ring, but Tennessee snaps his neck over the top rope. The crowd begins to boo heavily. Tennessee pulls Grappler out of the ring by his feet. Jackson climbs out onto the ring apron. Tennessee slams Grappler’s head into the ringpost. Jackson tells him to get back into the ring. Tennessee drags Grappler around the corner and rolls him into the ring. He grabs a chair from ringside. Jackson comes up behind him and tries to yank it away from him. Tennessee shoves Jackson out of the way. Grappler gets to his feet as Tennessee slides into the ring with the chair. Jackson slides into the ring after him. Tennessee goes to hit Grappler with the chair, but Jackson grabs it again. As Tennessee and Jackson fight over the chair, Grappler rolls him up from behind with a rolling reverse cradle. Tennessee lets go of the chair. Jackson slides in for a count … one … two … three!! Littleton grabs the microphone. “The winner of the match, in a time of 2:57, is the Grappler!!” The crowd cheers with the announcement. Grappler rolls out of the ring. Jackson climbs out with him. As Jackson raises Grappler’s hand in victory, Tennessee grabs the chair again and swings at both of them from the ring. Grappler leaves through the adoring crowd. Jackson braves the ring apron against the irate Mr. Tennessee. Category:Matches